SANTUARIO
by Recortavidas
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, la muerte fue mi amiga, mi maestra, mi compañera y mi verdugo. Crecí con ella, viví con ella. La pequeña familia que Cross me otorgó cambió eso. Pero el amor que Kaname me brindó, arrancándome de las guerras de la oscuridad, fue mi verdadera salvación. Él se convirtió en mi hogar, mi escuela, mi lugar seguro. Mi santuario. POV Zero. TEMPORALMENTE SUSPENDIDO


**SANTUARIO**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Durante mucho tiempo, la muerte fue mi amiga, mi maestra, mi compañera y mi verdugo. Crecí con ella, viví con ella. La pequeña familia que Cross me otorgó cambió eso. Pero el amor que Kaname me brindó, arrancándome de las guerras de la oscuridad, fue mi verdadera salvación. Él se convirtió en mi hogar, mi escuela, mi lugar seguro. Mi santuario. POV Zero.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash y lime.

**Spoiler:** Si, menciones de sucesos trascendentales en la historia.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A: **Es la primera historia que escribo en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Zero, quien hace un repaso sobre su vida hasta que llega a casa de Cross. Entonces yo, haciendo un despliegue de mi retorcida imaginación, modifiqué los sucesos consiguientes: Ni Yuuki ni Rido aparece en ningún momento, así como Ichiru, pues en esta historia, Zero es hijo único. Delirios, delirios… En fin, el fic será bastante corto, en realidad. Se centrará básicamente en los sucesos que acontecieron la vida de Zero antes de ser mordido por Shizuka, sus reflexiones, comparaciones y deducciones en lo concerniente a su vida, así como su relación con Kaname.

Disfruten y luego me dicen qué tal les pareció.

* * *

**I**

Todos le tienen miedo a la muerte, ¡y con justa razón! La incertidumbre de lo que yace más allá es aterradora.

La muerte se considera la interrupción de la vida y es un fenómeno irreversible para cualquier ser vivo. Fisiológicamente, una persona se encuentra muerta cuando no se registra actividad cerebral y cardíaca. En el preciso momento de la muerte, en el cuerpo se empiezan a notar los cambios: baja la temperatura, se coagula la sangre y la respiración se detiene.

La mayoría de las personas no están acostumbradas a tratar con la muerte de ninguna manera; les pone los pelos de punta. La palabra _"Muerte"_ solo puede significar cosas malas: dolor, tristeza, olvido. Y nadie quiere sentir dolor. Nadie quiere experimentar tristeza. Nadie quiere ser olvidado.

Pero yo… crecí sabiendo lo que significa la muerte.

Desde niño fui expuesto a ella y todos sus amigos. Mientras otros niños jugaban con carros y figuras de acción, mi padre me enseñaba a utilizar una pistola; en el verano, ellos viajaban a playa, el campo o las montañas, yo me dirigía a mi primera cacería acompañado de mi madre. Cuando los muchachos invitaron a las señoritas a su baile de graduación, maté a un vampiro por primera vez.

**II**

Para mí, _Muerte_ y _Vampiro_ simbolizaban lo mismo: el temor, la sangre, el sufrimiento y la vida consumiéndose. Imaginé a la parca casi toda mi vida como un hombre pálido, vestido de negro, que yacía en silencio junto a tu cama, en medio de la noche, y siseando tu nombre, robaba tu alma. Quizás fue la influencia de los chupasangres con sus rostros lívidos, sus voces silenciosas y sus atuendos siniestros quienes inspiraron esa concepción, no lo sé, pero no importa demasiado, porque la imagen cambió drásticamente aquella noche, cuando Hio Shizuka mató a mis padres.

Desde entonces, era una mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve y un vestido ensangrentado quien representaba a la muerte. Mi muerte.

Fue la primera ocasión, más no la última, en la cual estuve cerca de morir. Cuando desperté en el hospital de la Asociación tres días después del incidente, mi maestro Yagari, la persona que se mantuvo a mi lado durante todo ese tiempo, presuroso, se me acercó, preguntándome cómo me encontraba. No encontré ni voz ni fuerzas para decirle que deseaba estar muerto porque Shizuka me había condenado.

Un día, perdería el control de mi cabeza, el control de mi vida, la posibilidad de obtener un futuro.

Me perdería a mí mismo.

**III**

Un mes después, mis heridas habían sanado completamente. O eso decían los doctores. Mentían. Aún podía percibir los filosos colmillos desgarrando la carne de cuello, la sangre rebullendo a borbotones y el punzante dolor en mi garganta cada vez que respiraba. O quizá era mi corazón y mi mente quienes todavía sentían lacerante y vivido el sufrimiento.

Por insistencia de mi maestro, la Asociación decidió que lo mejor para mi salud y una recuperación total, física y mental, era enviarme con un antiguo miembro del Cuerpo de Cazadores, Cross Kaien. Era un hombre amable, extrovertido y ruidoso. En sus ojos no aprecié ni un atisbo dela pena, solo tristeza y eso me produjo un inmenso alivio. No soportaba la compasión en la mirada que me dirigían los cazadores. La detestaba.

La casa donde él vivía era más pequeña que la mía, pero igualmente acogedora. E incluso más. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores claros y un intenso y constante olor a rosas frescas inundaba por completo la vivienda. Más tarde descubrí que las flores eran cultivadas por Cross en un invernadero en la parte posterior del jardín. Y mucho tiempo después, que cada una simboliza las vidas perdidas por causa suya.

**IV**

Fue una soleada mañana de verano, mientras él sembraba pequeños retoños, cuando volví a hablar.

Cross siempre parloteaba mientras cultivaba y la mayoría de las veces decía que las rosas significaban vida y belleza, _"exactamente como tú"_ eran sus palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa radiante. No respondí a esa afirmación durante varias semanas, a pesar de tener un argumento contradictorio en la punta de la lengua. No obstante, ese día, sin saber cómo ni porqué, le dije:

— ¿Y qué pasa con las espinas?

Él se detuvo a mirarme, abriendo grandes los ojos, estupefacto. Recapacité mis palabras, preguntándome mentalmente si había dicho algo incorrecto, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una emocionada, dichosa. Regresando su atención a los rosas, me respondió alegre:

— Las espinas son su protección, su escudo. Hieren si alguien se precipita a sujetarlas para preservar así su belleza, su fuerza.

— No lo entiendo —murmuré incapaz en aquel entonces de encontrar una comparación posible entre aquellas flores y yo.

— Algún día lo entenderás —dijo sonriente.

**V**

Casi sin que me diera cuenta, pasó un año desde mi llegada a ése lugar. Quizás fuese la armonía que se respiraba, quizá fuese la ausencia de la violencia con la cual crecí. Quizás, simplemente, fue gracias a Cross que conseguí superar el dolor fantasma que me atormentaba desde aquella noche.

Mis progresos eran evidentes y él parecía orgulloso por ello. La ausencia de las pesadillas fue un factor indiscutible que indicaba una gran mejoría en mi persona, pero él miedo aún continuaba allí. Shizuka me había marcado irremediablemente y era cuestión de tiempo para que la sed apareciera junto a la amenaza en la cual me convertiría.

Creí conveniente disfrutar mis últimos años en esa cabaña con olor floral, junto a un hombre que se convirtió en la figura paterna, cariñosa y atenta que siempre necesité. Pero el destino destruyó mis planes, sacudiendo los cimientos de mi mundo, cuando _él_ vino a visitarnos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, siendo un ex cazador, Cross creía que los humanos y los vampiros podrían coexistir pacíficamente? La violencia su método, la sangre era su pecado, la muerte su aliada. Yo sabía que bajo esa máscara hermosa y afable, yacía un brutal monstruo. Todos eran unos monstruos.

Y Kuran Kaname no era la excepción.

* * *

**N. de A:** ¿Otro regalito? No tengo la más mínima de dónde demonio salió esto (risas). Ayer estaba estudiando para mi examen de economía cuando de repente… ¡Boom! Apareció esto de la nada y yo lo supe, sí, Dioses, supe que debía escribirlo inmediatamente o sacaría una terrible nota por que en lugar de pensar en el análisis de costes, tendría "esto" rondándome por la cabeza, así que… ahí tuvieron a la primera parte, ¿gustó?


End file.
